


До того, как какой-нибудь брави прирежет меня ради лошади

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон решает сделать Атласа вербовщиком. Атлас сначала не очень, а потом ничего так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До того, как какой-нибудь брави прирежет меня ради лошади

У входа в оружейную дежурили близнецы.   
  
Гарет сидел неподалеку на широком дубовом пне, опираясь спиной о накрепко засевший в древесине топор.   
\- Стой, путник! – воздев руки, завел он, когда Атлас приблизился. Эмрик и Эррон дружно заржали. – Вещай пароль!  
\- Ночь темна и полна репы, миледи, - со всей серьезностью поклонился ему Атлас. – Пропустите меня, я вам жертву принес.  
Эмрик хлопнул его по спине и подвинулся, освобождая место на перилах, однако присоединяться к первому патрулю не входило в его планы. Развернув чистую тряпицу, Атлас протянул близнецам по половинке сушеного яблока.   
\- А мне? – возмутился Конь.  
\- Миледи, - Атлас отдал ему целое яблоко, предназначавшееся Джону.   
  
«Ничего, переломится». Были дни, когда он тоже ходил в патруль, и прекрасно помнил, что после первой смены ничего слаще солонины охране не доставалось. Хобб откладывал им ужин и эль, но сушеные фрукты, пироги с грибами, орехи и сыр братья подметали начисто.  
  
Тем более что таскать лорду-командующему лакомые куски из трапезной он больше не собирался.   
  
Словно подслушав его мысли, Эмрик задрал к нему вихрастую голову:  
\- А это правда, что лорд Сноу собрался отпустить тебя по Королевскому Тракту до Дарри?  
Атлас скорчил рожу и поплотнее завернулся в плащ. Всем братьям давным-давно известно, что это так, и только ему одному до сих пор не верится.   
\- Я б на твоем месте до потолка прыгал, - заметил Конь. – Скачешь, куда хочешь. Бабы, харчевни, нормальная еда. Никаких патрулей.  
\- Лучше на Стене зад морозить, чем шататься сейчас по Трезубцу, - не согласился Эррон. – Разбойников там полно, а волков и того больше.   
\- После сдачи Риверрана в речных землях спокойно, - возразил ему брат. - Тот Ланнистер, который Фрей, знай чинит изгороди и вешает грабителей. Или его женушка, уж не знаю. А Трезубец можно обойти через Долину, чтобы попасть прямиком в Дарри.   
\- Я не собираюсь ползать по кустам, прячась от Фреев, - возмутился Атлас.  
\- И правильно, - согласился Конь. – И волков тоже бояться нечего – Призрак вечно тебе рожу лижет, они тебя сами за версту станут обходить. Интересно только, кто теперь будет таскаться за милордом, словно тень, и орать на него, чтобы он доел завтрак.  
Атласа это тоже крайне интересовало.  
\- Наверное, сынишка Тормунда. Или еще кто-нибудь. Бес его знает, что у лорда-командующего на уме. – Когда-то Атласу казалось, что уж ему-то об этом доподлинно известно, но давешний разговор показал, что от правды он был также далек, как несколько дней спустя будет от Стены. – Не моя забота. По мне, так пусть хоть копыта откинет. И он, и ворона его вшивая.   
Близнецы снова захихикали. Гарет, достав из-за пазухи небольшой мех, основательно приложился к горлышку.  
\- На каком коне поедешь? – поинтересовался он.   
\- На том, что из-под Черного Джека. – Со Зверюгой, хотя тот и выглядел устрашающе, Атлас успел подружиться.   
Гарет кивнул с одобрением и протянул ему мех.   
\- Фу, - заявил Атлас. Пожав плечами, Конь передал мех одному из братьев, и сказал:  
\- Дурак ты, вот что. Лорд Сноу отвалил тебе настоящий подарочек, а ты нос воротишь. Вербовщиком только ленивый быть не хочет. Я б на твоем месте уже давно унесся, только пятки сверкали бы. Что ты на Стене не видел? Снега и репы? Так Хобб тебе с собой даст пару клубней, только скажи.  
  
«Все видел», про себя согласился Атлас. «Понравилось».  
  
* * *  
  
Распрощавшись с близнецами и Конем – «Смотри, не привози болванов», напутствовал его Эмрик – Атлас сбил с сапог снег и, миновав арсенал, толкнул дверь в кузницу.   
  
В большом очаге под толстым слоем пепла дотлевали угли, рядом лежала пара воистину огромных мехов и еще несколько поменьше. Атлас опустился на табурет и уставился в темноту.  
  
Сэмвел Тарли. После него – Зубр, Пип, потом Эмметт и Эдд. Лорд-командующий с завидным упорством отсылал от себя наиболее преданных ему братьев. Некоторые ворчали, некоторые – как Эмметт – не знали, радоваться им или ужасаться, однако все до одного понимали, чем вызвано такое решение и усматривали в нем настоящую честь.  
  
Все, кроме него.  
  
Ему такой чести даром было не нужно. Он прекрасно знал, что любой другой отдал бы десять лет жизни ради возможности свободно разъезжать по всем Семи Королевствам, собирая рекрутов, без зазрения совести убалтывая наемников, отогреваясь в пивных и борделях вместо того, чтобы отмораживать зад на верхушке Стены. Однако у него при мысли о том, что придется оставить Джона, начинало тянуть в груди, и дело было вовсе не в том, что бордели, равно как и их обитательницы, не слишком его волновали.   
Скорее в том, что Джон волновал его куда как сильно.  
  
Он поводил растопыренными пальцами над теплой золой в очаге. Вспомнил лицо Джона, то, как он смотрел на него, пока сам Атлас, упрямо уперев руки в бока, порол всякую чушь, оглушенный и выбитый из колеи неожиданной новостью.   
  
 _\- Отправь близнецов! Отправь Кожаного, отправь кого-нибудь из разведчиков…_  
 _\- Я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы обсуждать свое решение, - прервал его лорд Сноу. Взгляд его был тяжелым, губы плотно сжаты. Напоровшись на этот взгляд, Атлас понял, что не мешало бы и заткнуться. Но заткнуться, как всегда, не получилось._  
 _Может, поэтому Джон и решил избавиться от него. Может, он слишком много болтает или позволяет себе лишнего._  
 _\- Ты не можешь отослать меня, когда вокруг такое творится! Я должен быть здесь, я должен быть рядом с тобой!_  
 _\- Ну да – без тебя Дозор, конечно, и дня не выстоит. Все полягут. И я в первую очередь._  
 _\- Ты не понимаешь! Я твой оруженосец! Я должен защищать тебя!_  
 _На мгновение ему показалось, что лед в серых глазах лорда-командующего сменился небывалой, всепоглощающей теплотой. Атлас готов был поклясться, что видел, как губы Джона дрогнули, готовые растянуться в улыбке, однако наваждение прошло так же быстро, как появилось._  
 _\- Ты должен делать то, что я тебе скажу, - отрезал лорд Сноу, сунув ему в руки грамоту, скрепленную черным воском с печатью Ночного Дозора. – Держи ее при себе днем и ночью. Слышишь меня? Не смей ее терять._  
 _Атлас машинально принял пергамент и снова поднял на лорда-командующего умоляющий взгляд._  
 _\- Джон… Пожалуйста…_  
 _Отвернувшись от него, Джон подтянул к себе громадную старую книгу в кожаном переплете, давая понять, что разговор окончен._  
  
 _Два следующих дня он только и делал, что дулся на Джона. Молча приносил и уносил завтрак, обед и ужин, из вредности топил камин исключительно нещадно коптящим сосняком. И демонстративно задирал нос, стоило лорду-командующему появиться в поле зрения. В свободное время, вместо того, чтобы носиться с братьями по двору с деревянным мечом в руке или приставать к Джону, он просиживал с Конви в конюшне, слушая наставления опытного вербовщика._  
  
Из-под двери лорда-командующего пробивалась тонкая полоска света. Атласа тянуло к этой полоске, словно привороженного.   
  
Несмотря на яростное нежелание оставлять Джона, у него и в мыслях не было ослушаться того. И не потому, что за непослушанием следует наказание – лорд-командующий, конечно, голову ему рубить не станет, но заставить чистить конюшни до скончания веков вполне способен – а оттого, что в Джона он верил всем сердцем и был готов не задумываясь отдать за него свою жизнь.   
  
Поднявшись, Атлас запустил пятерню в волосы. Однажды Сноу разглядел в нем что-то, что до него никто не удосуживался заметить. Что-то, о чем и сам Атлас имел крайне смутное представление. Однако это нечто постоянно сквозило во взгляде Джона, в тоне его голоса, и заставляло Атласа чувствовать себя равным ему. За это он готов был любить его вечно.   
  
«Неужели твоя любовь заканчивается там, где его воля пришлась тебе не по нраву?»  
  
Решительно не обращая внимания на внезапно зашедшееся сердце, Атлас пошел на свет.  
  
* * *  
  
Джон сидел в огромном кресле Мормонта, уставившись в огонь и подперев щеку кулаком. Здесь и сейчас он был похож на мальчика, без спросу влезшего на отцовское место. Атлас никогда не видел в этом кресле Старого Медведя – на самом деле, он вообще никого в этом кресле никогда не видел, кроме Джона – но все равно думал, что тому, здоровенному и широкоплечему, оно, наверное, подходило больше.   
Как и тяжкое бремя, которое получают к креслу в придачу.  
  
Прикрыв дверь и опустив засов, Атлас приблизился к креслу лорда-командующего и опустился на колени между его разведенных ног.  
\- Если б в Староместе объявился не какой-нибудь Конви, а такой вербовщик, как я, за ним бы полгорода побежало, - заявил Атлас, не дав Джону и рта раскрыть. – Боги, да я бы сам первым побежал. Пешком бы весь Королевский Тракт прошел.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
\- От скромности не помрешь.  
\- От скромности – нет. – Поборов волнение, он положил ладонь на грудь Джона. Другая скользнула к его шее. – Но я не против умереть, разыскивая для нас новых братьев. Или сражаясь с Иными бок о бок с тобой. Или просиживая штаны за книгами, словно дряхлый мейстер. Все, что прикажешь.   
  
Его узкая ладонь на черной рубахе Джона была похожа на бледную морскую звезду. Он немного развел пальцы, и сходство усилилось. Лорд-командующий смотрел на него пристально и молча, и Атлас решил, что лучший случай ему вряд ли представится. Потянувшись вверх, он прижался губами ко рту Джона.  
  
Атлас целовал его ласково и осторожно, почти не дыша, поглаживая пальцами его шею. Сердце грохотало в ушах, и он совсем не удивился бы, если бы Джон решил заехать ему в нос. Даже ждал этого. Однако до того, как чужая ладонь упрется ему в грудь, чтобы решительно оттолкнуть, он вложит в поцелуй все те чувства, что переполняют его, грозя вот-вот хватить через край, и заставляют путаться мысли. Он никогда бы не признался в них вслух, однако отчаянно надеялся, что Джон каким-нибудь образом почувствует острую, всепоглощающую нежность и преданность, которые распирали его изнутри и не давали вздохнуть.  
  
Секунды следовали одна за другой, а Джон все не отвечал ему. Атлас чувствовал тепло очага, согревающее спину, ощущал грубую ткань, зажатую в кулаке – он совсем не заметил, как мертвой хваткой вцепился в рубаху Джона. Он умирал от непередаваемой нежности, сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Минула, казалось, целая вечность, а губы, которые он целовал, все так и оставались неподвижными.  
  
Внезапная горечь пришла на смену тщательно скрываемой надежде. «Ну и черт с тобой, упрямый осел», в отчаянии подумал он, и с удивлением ощутил, как в глазах вскипели слезы. «И без тебя обойдусь, невелика потеря. Ускачу завтра утром, только ты меня и видел. А если какой-нибудь брави прирежет меня ради лошади…»  
  
И тут ему на затылок легла ладонь.  
  
Атлас ахнул и подался вперед, с восторгом ощущая, как чужие губы размыкают его собственные. Язык Джона проник в его рот, Атлас встретился его своим и коротко застонал, не до конца веря в происходящее. В ответ Джон тут же сгреб в кулак его волосы, подтягивая ближе к себе и целуя яростно и горячо, так, словно наконец давал себе волю.   
  
Атлас прижимался к нему, чувствуя, как с каждым новым отчаянным поцелуем жаркие волны прокатываются по его телу и устремляются вниз, к стремительно отвердевшему члену. Оторвавшись от Джона, он решительно потянул того за рубаху, и Джон, растрепанный, со сбившимся дыханием, стянул ее через голову и слепо отбросил в сторону.   
  
Атлас впился в его губы еще одним сладким и отчаянным поцелуем, а его пальцы тем временем беспорядочно тянули и дергали завязки на штанах Джона. После такого долгого ожидания, после всех тех снов, в которых Джон отзывался на его ласки и ласкал его в ответ, Атлас не мог и не хотел держать себя в узде. Он тысячу раз представлял, какими были бы поцелуи Джона, какой оказалась бы на вкус его кожа, как робко он отвечал бы ему, однако в действительности все было совсем не так. В нем не оказалось ни сдержанности, ни неуверенности, и целовал он Атласа так, будто делал это не раз. «Или представлял, что делает», пронзила его жаркая мысль. «Представлял меня».   
  
В конце концов ему удалось справиться со шнуровкой. Член Джона натягивал ткань нижней одежды, наверху, рядом с головкой, появилось темное влажное пятнышко от обильно выступившей смазки. Ни о чем не думая, Атлас прижался к твердому стволу приоткрытым ртом и с наслаждением резко вдохнул крепкий мужской запах. В ответ Джон хрипло застонал и мягко толкнулся бедрами ему навстречу.   
\- Пожалуйста, - задыхаясь, прошептал он. Этот шепот лишил Атласа последних остатков самообладания и пустил по позвоночнику сладкую, обжигающую дрожь. Он почувствовал, как дернулась его пульсирующая плоть из-за одного-единственного, сотни раз слыханного слова.   
  
Рывком стянув с Джона подштанники, он наконец обхватил его член ладонью накрыл губами горячий, влажный верх.  
  
Джон взвыл и дернул бедрами. «В меня», ошалело подумал Атлас, «боги, пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы он сделал так во мне». Мысль пронзила его, словно стрела, и он снова тихонько застонал, чувствуя, как Джон сжимает в горсти его волосы. Другая рука лорда-командующего беспорядочно шарила по подлокотнику кресла, то цепляясь за мех, то снова отпуская. Повинуясь секундному порыву, Атлас дотронулся до его ладони своей, и Джон тут же с готовностью вцепился в его пальцы.  
  
Никогда раньше чувства не захлестывали его с такой силой. Нечто похожее он испытывал в своем первом бою, во время атаки теннов, когда Джон был рядом. Тогда страх, напряжение, а потом и бешеный азарт, захвативший его совершенно внезапно, заставляли терять голову и опасно щекотали нервы. Упругая отдача после каждого пущенного в темноту арбалетного болта отдавалась волнующим эхом в груди, как теперь отдавался каждый новый стон, срывающийся с губ Джона, однако тот взрыв эмоций и в подметки не годился тому, что происходило с ним сейчас.   
  
Джон терзал его волосы, легко подталкивал его голову, и Атлас вылизывал его, словно умалишенный, до боли вцепившись пальцами в его ладонь. Член во рту был твердым и горячим, он ощущал его тяжесть на языке и все равно не мог поверить, что это и в самом деле происходит, случается наяву. Что это не еще один липкий и жаркий сон из тех, о которых потом так сложно не думать, стоя к Джону вплотную и помогая ему застегнуть латную перчатку на левой руке. Или склоняясь к его лицу в те редкие утра, когда ему чудом удавалось проснуться раньше.  
  
Атлас чувствовал, как член, скользящий на его языке, твердеет еще сильнее, стоит ему плотнее сжать губы или с нажимом взять его еще глубже, чувствовал и знал, что за этим последует. «Я сейчас кончу», билось в висках, и Атлас с удивлением понял, что это правда. «Я сейчас кончу с его членом во рту, ни разу до себя не дотронувшись».   
  
Внезапно Джон прихватил волосы у него на затылке и бережно потянул, заставляя отстраниться. Атлас облизнул распухшие губы и поднял на него пылающий взгляд. Щеки Джона горели, дыхание сбилось, черные волосы разметались по плечам. Его серые глаза потемнели, и, кажется, даже отсвечивали, словно кошачьи. «Или волчьи». Зрелище прекраснее Атлас видел разве что в зеркале, да и то не каждый день. «Только попробуй сказать что-нибудь про свои дурацкие обеты», мысленно пригрозил он.  
\- Иди сюда, - хрипло потребовал Джон вместо этого и поднялся, увлекая Атласа за собой.   
  
Переступив через собственную одежду, Джон впечатал его в стену рядом с камином и прижался к нему, быстро развязывая его штаны. Атлас чувствовал спиной нагретый теплом очага камень, горячие губы Джона на своей шее, его ладонь у себя под рубашкой, потом на ремне, потом – между ног. Он выгнулся и зашипел, когда Джону наконец удалось справиться с его одеждой и со стоном прижаться своим горячим и влажным членом к его. Он еще успел подумать, что лорд-командующий, все-таки, ведет себя странно – за задницу его лапает так собственнически, словно нет на свете занятия увлекательней, а целовать, наоборот, вдруг стал бережно и сладко, и осторожно. «Влюбился, наверное», развеселился про себя Атлас, но тут Джон накрыл его член ладонью, прижимая к своему, и все мысли разом покинули его – остались рваные вдохи и выдохи, и жаркие стоны друг другу в рот.  
  
Джон двигал рукой резко и беспорядочно, именно так, как хотелось, именно так, как было нужно. Его приоткрытый рот был прижат к шее Атласа, и, боги, что за звуки он издавал. Атлас не желал пропустить ни одного полного страсти стона, ни одного хриплого вздоха, поэтому старательно кусал губы, силясь заткнуться.   
Левой рукой Джон сжимал его задницу, правая двигалась между их вжатыми друг в друг бедрами. Сквозь дымку Атлас чувствовал, как член стремительно наливается знакомой тяжестью.   
\- Джон, - захныкал он и вцепился в плечи лорда-командующего, толкаясь навстречу его руке. – Джон…  
В ответ Джон то ли застонал, то ли зарычал ему в ухо и быстрее задвигал ладонью. Голос у него был низкий, хриплый и страшный. Он вцепился зубами в шею Атласа, и это уж точно было чересчур - он начал кончать, цепляясь за Джона, чувствуя его зубы у себя на шее, и выстанывая его имя так открыто и горячо, как только мог.   
  
И тот, похоже, каким-то образом умудрялся понимать, что Атлас пытается передать ему этим коротким словом, потому что на каждое его «Джон» с готовностью отвечал поцелуем.  
  
* * *  
  
Ему показалось, что он только что закрыл глаза, но, судя по лунным отблескам на окне, проспал он не менее двух часов. Огонь в очаге потух, однако в комнате было тепло. Посредине широкого захламленного стола горели несколько свечей в глиняных кружках.   
  
Атлас, одетый только в тонкую ночную рубашку, едва доходившую ему до середины бедра, бесшумно сновал по комнате, беспорядочно хватаясь то за жилет, то за бриджи.  
\- М, - сказал Джон и подтянулся, садясь на постели. Призрак, устроившийся на ночлег в ногах, протяжно зевнул, обнажая громадные клыки.  
Атлас замер посреди комнаты с черным сапогом в руке.   
\- Нужно привести в порядок одежду, - пробормотал он с совершенно потерянным выражением лица. – Сапоги почистить… Сбруя…   
«Какого беса тебе вздумалось чистить сапоги посреди ночи», собрался было спросить Джон. «Больно дарским одичалым интересно, грязные они у тебя или нет».   
  
Внезапно он вспомнил самый первый раз, когда им довелось сражаться плечом к плечу. Сам он в ожидании теннов опирался о зубец и пытался не думать о жгучей боли в ноге, а Атлас – тогда еще совсем зеленый, и пугливый, словно заяц – никак не мог усидеть на месте. Все ходил вдоль парапета, поправляя одежду на соломенных братьях, которые защищали Королевскую Башню вместе с ними. Одному даже пуговицу застегнул.  
«Он просто волнуется», понял Джон. «И сейчас – не меньше, чем тогда».  
  
Не говоря ни слова, он приподнял край тяжелой, подшитой шерстью шкуры, которая служила ему одеялом. Смятение у Атласа на лице медленно сменялось удивлением, удивление – облегчением, и, наконец, все его лицо расцвело улыбкой – яркой, искренней и прекрасной. Отбросив сапог в сторону, он пошел к кровати.   
  
Когда он миновал столешницу, слабый свет огарков вычертил в темноте его тонкую фигуру, и Джон быстрым движением облизал губы, совершенно не отдавая себе в этом отчета.  
  
* * *  
  
Верхушка Стены серебрилась и блистала в лучах восхода, словно хрустальная корона, однако до земли свет пока не доплескивал. У ворот царили предрассветные сумерки.  
  
\- Только не смей заводить себе хорошенького стюарда, понял меня? – заявил Атлас, угрожающе наставив на Джона палец. – Не Керби-Поганку. Лучше Эррона. Нет, лучше Кегса. Нет, лучше – сам очаг топи!  
Джон рассмеялся и подал ему поводья. Зверюга, бурый скакун, несмотря на свои исполинские размеры обладающий кротким нравом, лениво топтал подтаявший снег.   
\- Ты что, гриву ему расчесал? – без особого удивления спросил Джон.   
Атлас тут же состроил независимую мину и передернул плечом.   
\- Может, и расчесал. Милорду какое дело?  
\- Никакого, - согласился Джон. Он улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Атлас в сотый раз отряхивает на Зверюге попону.   
  
Наконец он удосужился обернуться. Утренний холод обозначил у него на скулах мазки румянца, а темные, глубокие глаза сияли и лучились весельем.  
\- До скорого, - сказал Атлас, протягивая ему руку.   
Джон обхватил ее по локоть и сжал.  
\- До скорого, - снова согласился он. – Не привози болванов.   
  
Светало, и когда его бывший оруженосец взлетел в седло, тронул сапогом лошадиный бок и с места взял в галоп, те братья, которые в этот ранний час несли дозор, провожали его звонким свистом. Хрустальный и сильный, он далеко разливался в чистом утреннем воздухе. 


End file.
